Current cellular networks, such as 4G/LTE networks, include radio access network (RAN) and evolved packet core network (EPC) frameworks. These architectures may lack high-resolution customizability and programmability in control and data planes, utilize complex nodes and protocols which increase control plane traffic (e.g., “signaling storms”), and enforce most network policies at central gateways resulting in inflated paths for certain traffic.
More generally, cellular core networks are stateful systems with certain rules. Three roles of cellular core networks include (1) connecting UE to networks, (2) handling UE mobility in connected and idle modes, and (3) enforcing network policies. The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) EPC framework has a hierarchical and centralized structure and partitions these roles among a few dedicated gateway nodes.
The limitations imposed by current frameworks will limit future mobility capability. However, virtualization allows for architectures that are more flexible and coordinated leveraging of geographically disparate resources to support networks. Future mobility capability can be expanded, compatibly with these frameworks, through invention leveraging these emerging technologies.